


The Sky at Night

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Have you seen the sky at night? The way the moon shines so bright and reflects the morning light. The clouds drift across the moon, the mist drifts across the breeze. The thunder that rumbles in the distance, foretells of the storms tragic winds. The rain falls harsh against the glass, to bring together these strangers, but there is no danger unless you hunt the sky at night.





	1. Prologue - First Kills

In the Before, she was six the first time she killed someone. He was sitting on a bench. The park had only a few people around. She didn't once look up from her ice cream as she walked. She used a pocket knife and sliced her target's brain stem as she walked passed him. She kept walking. The target left dead. The knife blade was trashed with her ice cream wrapper before she left the park. She kept the knife's handle as contaminated evidence.

As she watched the corpse, Tsunami realized her first kill in the After was much the same. She was six again, with a knife in hand and a corpse at her feet. 

"Tsu-chan?" Mama asked. Tsunami saw her mother in the doorway and smiled.

"Good morning Mama!" 

In the Before, she didn't have a mother. This time she did...Tsunami wasn't sure how to act around her mother, so far it was trial and error.

"Wh-what hap-happened?" Mama said.

Tell the truth? Should she lie? 

"The target is dead." 

Mama took a stuttering breath. Her shoulders tense. Her eyes wide. Her breathing was hesitant and controlled.

Tsuna kept herself relaxed. If she needed to run, the window behind her was open.

"Why?" The desperate question puzzled Tsuna.

"Mama was a target. I kept Mama safe." Was it an unexpected reaction? Was Tsuna supposed to keep the target alive for questioning? That would make sense...except Mama doesn't have an interrogation room.

"I see..." Mama walked into the room and gently took the bloody knife from Tsunami's hand. "Mama needs to wash the knife...and clean the floor. You can go back to bed Tsu-chan." 

Oh...Mama would take care of the evidence? Was that what Mother's did?

"Okay Mama! Night-Night!" Tsunami said.

"Sleep well Tsu-chan," Mama whispered.

Tsunami smiled as she crawled into bed. Maybe this whole having a mother thing wouldn't be so bad.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna goes to school...

"What are the rules?" Mama asked again.

"Don't kill, maim, or otherwise physically injure my classmates, teachers, or the school staff," Tsuna recited. 

Mothers, Tsuna had learned, were more like a Handler than a cover up squad. Mama made rules, made sure Tsuna was healthy, and kept Tsuna from being arrested.

"And?" Mama prompted. 

"If  I wanna join the Yakuza  then I have to achive and maintain good grades,"

Tsuna was actually looking forward to that. She'd  scouted the Momokyokai  earlier that month. It would be easy to  break in  and  take  over. 

"And our third rule?"

"No flirting with Hibari,"

Not that Tsuna understood that rule. Mama had added that one a few weeks ago. Tsuna had ran into the older boy at the beach, and came home covered in bruises while dragging the older, unconscious, boy behind her. 

"Can I keep him?" Tsuna had asked.

"He's a person Tsu-chan,"

"Oh...can I kill him then?"

"No...no, Tsunami...that's..."

Tsuna had let the boy sleep off his injury  and Nana made sure the kid didn't  have a concussion. Ever since, the two have been fighting every chance they had. 

Tsuna followed Mama into the school building. Her eyes cataloging  the entrances, exits, and potential weapons and escape routes. 

Her classroom was average size, compared  to the rest of the building. It had two windows, 24 desks, 22 students (23 including herself) and the teacher. Mama talked to the teacher, patted Tsuna’s  hair, then left for...whatever mothers did all day.

"Alright  class," the teacher said. " let's get in a circle and get to know each other,"

Tsuna didn't get a chance to sit in the circle because a familiar presence had thrown open the door.

"Carnivore," he said. "Fight me,"

Then he was running at her.

"Always," Tsuna said. She lept  back. Hibari swung a pair of wooden tonfa -those were new- at her head. She ducked. Side step, slip behind, jump. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist. He tried to shake her lose but her grip held strong. He slammed  his back, and her, against the wall. 

"Hey!" She bit his ear. "That hurt," she squeezed his neck slightly. She wouldn’t  be removed, and she wasn't  letting go.

"Get off," he said. With a shrug she tightened  her hold on his shoulders  and flipped  herself over him. Their fight was done now anyway. They always end it when they reach a standstill, because they were both to stubborn to surrender.

Tsuna smiled happily up at him. Hibari growled  at her.

"Looks like we tied this time," she said.

Hibari just stared. His ear was bleeding. Didn't that hurt? 

"We can spar again soon, but I've got class now,"

He nodded. Leaving behind a wide eyed teacher, and terrified kids. 

Tsuna was sitting in an open spot in the circle when she noticed the bruise on her wrist. Mama wasn't going to be happy about that...she'd  promised not to 'flirt' with the Hibari boy today...oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts?


	3. Grades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna needs a good grade...

Tsuna wasn't happy. Everything had been going according to her plans. She knew who the Momokyokai boss was, the heir, and the spare heir. She also traced the line of inheritance to three, harmless, civillians. Of course, that small branch of the family has never been involved with the Yakuza...but they'd still make useful bargaining chips.

Mama had gotten her daggers. No more using kitchen knives to kill her tagets. Mama had also turned the basement into an interagation room. Tsuna planned to find out why Mama was a target. It wasn't because of Tsuna, she hadn’t taken over the Momokyokai yet, so was an unknown. So...why was Mama a target?

Even Hibari hadn't interfered in her take over plans. The only problem she had was her Sensei. Apparently, teachers don't like it when students fight in their classroom.

Now Tsuna would fix this...hiccup in her plans. Mama said good grades before criminal activity. In all her classes, Tsuna was passing with high marks. All her classes except this one.

"Sensei?" Tsuna said. She opened the door and poked her head through. Her teacher was sitting at his desk.   
"Sawada-chan," her teacher smiled. "Come in, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, but..." Tsuna walked over to her teacher. "I wanted to talk to you,"

"Oh? What about?" The teacher looked up from his computer with a worried frown.

"I have a problem Sensei,"

"A problem?...Are you being bullied Sawada-chan?"

"No, see my problem..." Tsuna jumped onto her teachers desk. Idly flipping through a book she saw there.

"My problem is you," Tsuna let her eyes meet her teacher's. "Sensei, you gave me a low grade, and that's just not acceptable,"

"I can't give you special treatment,"

"Don't worry, I know that," Tsuna said. She put down the book and picked up a marker. "That's why you're going to make a choice,"

"Sawada-chan?"

"I love choices, did you know that Sensei?"

"Sawada, what are you-"

"You can fix my grade, say it was an extra credit assignment or something similar, or"  
Tsuna twirled the uncapped marker. With an excited grin she drew a line across her teacher's throat. "You have 3 days to make your choice Sensei,"

Tsuna passed those three days with anticipation. She laughed with her classmates and helped her various teachers whenever she could. She helped her neighbors, and added Con - artist to the things she would improve on. It hadn’t been important in the Before, not for long periods of time anyway, but it was fun.

On the third day, Tsuna kept her promise.

Tsuna walked on silent feet to her Sensei’s house. Her dagger a comforting weight in her hand. She found her Sensei sitting at a desk. His chair had a low back, which would make this so much easier for her. Tsuna grabbed her foot stool from where she'd hidden it under the window before she slipped into the home office. Being small had its advantages.

The house was quite. The only sounds were the soft pitter patter of her feet. Her Sensei had stopped working, the clicking of his keyboard stopped. He looked around, looking for what had drawn his attention away. There was nothing there.

Tsuna locked the office door. The window fell shut. The lights flickered off.

"Hello?" The young man called. "Is anyone there?"

Tsuna stepped up behind her Sensei. Her foot stool made her tall enough to whisper in his ear.

"Your times up," She said. She held the dagger to his throat. She could feel him tense in her arms. The cold blade a reminder of her threat.

"Did you think I was joking Sensei?" Tsuna asked. She stroked her Sensei’s head. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide in fear. Humming softly, she slit his throat.  
"It was a promise Sensei," Tsuna sighed.

She used her Sensei’s laptop to change her grade, finding he saved his passwords and his usernames to his browser. It didn't take more than 15 minutes.

"The target is dead," Tsuna said when Mama answered the phone.

Tsuna helped Mama remove the evidence. All traces of Tsuna’s presence was removed while Mama put Sensei into a body bag.

There was a substitute teacher, who filled in for her 'missing' Sensei. The police searched but couldn't find him. They didn't know where he was or what happened to him. The news reported him as a missing person.

Tsuna didn't care about that though. Her first semester report card was perfect after all. 


	4. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna got in trouble... A short Intermission chapter while I figure out how Tsuna's gonna take over the Momokyokai.

Tsuna sat in her room, gazing blankly at the wall. Mama had taken away nearly everything Tsuna owned. Her books, the t.v, her weapons, her stuffed animals. Mama even locked the window closed! Tsuna was well and truly trapped in her bedroom. Mama sat on Tsuna's bed, calmly talking to the young girl.

 

"Do you know why I've grounded you, Tsunami?" Nana asked.

"No," Tsuna was confused. This had never happened before. Not in the Before, when the agency was raising shadow soldiers, and not with Mama. 

"Because you killed your Sensei,"

"I don't understand,"

"Eventually the police will find out he's dead, then they will look for who had the motive to kill him," Nana explained. "where do you think that will lead them?"

"...to me?"

"Close, but no," Nana ran her fingers through Tsuna's hair. "You are only six years old, they'd dismiss you as a suspect unless all the evidence proved you guilty,"

"...so they'd find you?"

"Yes. I'd be arrested and where would that leave you?"

"...I'd be an orphan because Father works overseas and wouldn't know. So I'd be sent to an orphanage until he returns for me," Tsuna really hadn't thought that out. There was a lot that could go wrong now, she should've just tormented her Sensei. 

"You know I only want whats best for you, right?" Nana asked.

"I know," Tsuna would just have to get smarter. Learn from her mistakes and improve. "You want me to succeed,"

Tsuna spent the second half of the school year under house arrest. She spent her spare time revising her plans. She added in how other people would react to the various situations, and how that, in turn, would affect her. 

 

Sure enough, Mama was being interrogated by the police and Tsuna spent more time starting fights with Hibari to deal with the stress. A month of questions lies and playing innocent later, and Tsuna was finally ungrounded. Tsuna would do whatever it took to not get grounded ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a twitter now...
> 
> @OmieIcefall
> 
> So there's that.

**Author's Note:**

> So...thoughts?


End file.
